


Push and Pull

by littlehuntress



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Dancing like he don't care, M/M, Music, One Sentence, Tiny bits of fic, Watching bad porn, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence Spideypool fics based on the prompts: music, surrender and really bad porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

  
  
  


**All the Spideys to the Yard**

When Peter steps into his apartment, he groans. Wade has made himself his uninvited guest once again, and he's singing and dancing along with Kelis all over the place. When Wade finally sees him, he starts singing, "My milkshake brings all the spideys to the yard..." thrusting his hips obscenely towards him. It's going to be a long night. 

**Let the Night Win**

He could keep running, climbing up the walls ignoring his voice and stupid jokes. But it's easier to stop, give up and let Wade do what he wants with him. Kiss him until he loses his breath, fuck him until he forgets his name. 

**Shameless**

Peter is about to hit his head against the wall because this has got to be the worst thing Wade has ever done. It's not the porn, it's the fact he's been pulling his leg by showing him what has to be the worst porn ever made. It's truly terrible. Boring. Tasteless. When he's had enough he closes the laptop, and turns to crawl into Wade's lap, kissing him fast and dirty and Wade responds instantly, taking his shirt off. For all Peter knows this was Wade's plan all along. 


End file.
